1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to surgical appliances and more particularly to airways.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Airways for use in endotracheal intubation are well known. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,498,810, 2,599,521, 2,705,959, 3,306,298, 3,774,616, 3,908,665 and 4,054,135. Typically, they comprise an elongate body having a straight section and a curved section defining a longitudinally extending passageway, the curved section engaging and holding down the patient's tongue when the body of the airway is disposed in the patient's mouth. A face plate is generally secured to the straight section at its free end, the plate being engageable over the patient's mouth for holding the airway in place. The airway may be used by itself to provide an air passage between the lungs and mouth when, for example, a patient is unconscious as during surgery or from other causes such as severe head trauma. Generally, however, the airway is used in combination with an endotracheal tube either for breathing or administering anesthetics, oxygen, etc.
When using an airway, it is often necessary to extend a suction catheter into the patient's pharynx for removing accumulated phlegm, blood, saliva, etc. Accordingly, it is common as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,244 and 3,926,196, to provide multiple guides or channels in the airway for intubating both breathing tubes and suction catheters. Typically, a breathing tube will be inserted through a central guide or channel and the suction tubes intubated through side channels.
As noted above, the curved section of the airway is necessary to engage and hold down the patient's tongue. The curved section conforms to the curvature of the throat and thus also serves to properly guide and seat the endotracheal tube which is also curved. Accordingly, it is necessary that the airway be a sufficient length so that this function may be achieved. The design of prior art airways has been such that the suction catheters are guided the full length of the airway for suctioning the lower portion of the pharynx, known as the hypopharynx. Prior art airways are, therefore, not suited for suctioning the upper portion of the pharynx, known as the nasopharynx, in which the airway is situated. Accordingly, the use of prior art airways is typically accompanied by the accumulation of secretions in the nasopharynx which can result in patient discomfort and illness. If these secretions flow down the pharynx and occlude the endotracheal tube, breathing may also be restricted.